


Get The Fuck Out

by samoosifer



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, Gallavich AU, I had to do it, Ian x Mickey - Freeform, M/M, Shameless AU, ian x mickey au, im sorry about that, otherwise my need for attention will not be sated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samoosifer/pseuds/samoosifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'i crashed this wedding for the free food but hello there whats your name?' au</p><p>I don't own any of the characters except for Jeff. They belong to the fuck wads that created them and then abandoned them but yeah pls dnt sue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get The Fuck Out

"Please? Please please please?"

"Ian, I swear to god. I said no. I only just got invited. I don't have a plus one." Jeff glared at Ian from over the counter. 

"Fine." Ian huffed. "You've giving me a discount on my milkshake though."

"Whatever you say." Jeff sighed. "Blueberry?"

"Of course." Ian nodded, turning around to lean against the counter and survey the people sitting at tables, drinking their drinks and eating fries. Jeff got to work on his milkshake while Ian listened in on a conversation between a couple sitting nearby. 

"I'm just saying, you don't need to be nervous. Your family loves you and they're gonna accept you. If they don't, then you can come and stay at mine. My parents won't turn you away." Guy number one said. 

Guy number two nodded and sucked up his milkshake through his straw. "As much as you say 'don't be nervous', I'm still nervous as fuck."

"Ian?" Jeff tapped him on the shoulder.

Ian spun around and accepted his milkshake. "The guy with the striped shirt over there is about to come out to his parents. Give him something nice." 

"What have I told you about eavesdropping on my customers conversations?" Jeff sighed, smiling at Ian's grin. 

"I don't know. I wasn't listening to you." Ian grinned even wider. 

"Get out of here. Go back to work." Jeff rolled his eyes. 

"Okay. See you at the wedding." Ian called as he left the store with Jeff muttering behind him. 

*

Ian loved weddings. He really loved them. He got to dress up in a fancy suit, got to celebrate people's happiness, and the free food was always the best part. Jeff's second cousin was getting married today and Ian was determined to go. He was all ready in his suit and was currently sitting outside the venue in his car, waiting for Jeff to show. People were flying in and out, no one checking if they were allowed there at all. 

Half an hour passed and Ian gave up waiting for Jeff. He climbed out of his car and crossed the road, heading straight for the side of the house to head down into the garden. It was a beautiful sight. There were tables everywhere, a band setting up in the corner and people already sitting down. Ian strolled happily through the tables, hunting down Jeff's name card. He found it at the singles table which Ian found hilarious. 

"Excuse me? Are you on the guest list?" 

Ian groaned inwardly and turned around. It was Jeff. "Jesus, I thought I was busted." Ian laughed. 

"You fucking are. Go home, Ian. Why are you wasting your day off by crashing a wedding?" Jeff sighed, actually looking pissed off. 

"You won't make me go home. You don't want to be stuck here with your family by yourself." Ian smirked. 

Jeff glared at him, clearly giving in. "Just don't make a scene. Don't be noticeable." 

"I'm as subtle as a feather." Ian smiled.

"What the hell does that even mean?"

"I'll tell you when I know." Ian winked, backing away towards the house. 

"Don't touch anything." Jeff called behind him. 

Ian pulled the finger at him over his shoulder and entered the grand looking house. It was massive and full of noise. Ian was about to go straight past the kitchen when he noticed someone inside. Amongst all the waiters and cooks, was one waiter leaning against the back wall looking bored out of his mind. He had smart black pants on, a white shirt and a waist coat. His sleeves were rolled up and Ian could see tattoos inked across his fingers. He looked so incredibly hot and so incredibly gay that Ian couldn't stop himself from going to talk to him.

Instead of going upstairs, he went in and started acting up. "Good work everyone. It smells amazing." He smiled, walking past everyone until he reached the man. "What's the matter with you? Why aren't you doing any work?"

The guy looked him up and down, smirking at Ian. "Who the fuck are you? My boss?"

"No. But I'm the one who decided to hire this company for this wedding. You're lucky you're even here." Ian stared him down. 

"Oh, so you're Maria? We spoke on the phone?" He raised his eyebrows as Ian stuttered. "I must say, you don't look like a sixty three year old woman."

"Okay fine. I'm crashing this wedding." Ian admitted quietly, leaning against the wall next to him. "It's my room mate's cousin's wedding and I snuck in."

"Fair enough. Free food?"

"Free food." Ian nodded, glancing down at the tattoos. "Fuck u-up?"

"Mmm hmm." He nodded, watching the people work. 

"I'm Ian. Ian Gallagher."

"Mickey Milkovich."

"Nice to meet you, Mickey." Ian smiled.

"I gotta get to work." Mickey muttered. He pushed away from the wall and grabbed a tray full of glasses of champagne.

"Wait!" Ian called. 

Mickey stopped and turned back around as Ian walked up to him, eyebrows raised impatiently. In answer Ian grabbed one of the glasses and thanked him. Mickey rolled his eyes and strolled out. Ian watched him leave, admiring the curve of his ass, before following him back out into the garden. He found Jeff sitting at his table talking to someone in a suit next to his table.

"Jeff!" Ian called casually, joining them and smiling. He was an expert at looking like he belonged. 

"Ian. Hi." Jeff smiled, his eyes harsh and unwelcome. "Andrew, this is my room mate, Ian. He met Cassandra once when she was still working with me. Ian, this is Andrew. The groom." 

"Hi! Congratulations! Cassie is an amazing girl. Made me the yummiest blueberry milkshakes." Ian held his hand out to shake. 

Andrew took it hesitantly, glancing at Jeff. "I didn't think you had a plus one, Jeff?" 

Jeff opened his mouth to speak but Ian cut over him. "Cassandra invited me."

"Oh right. She didn't mention it to me. . . Never mentioned you before actually." Andrew said, looking Ian up and down. 

"Oh really? That's funny. She told me all about you!" Ian grinned. 

Jeff opened his mouth again to speak but someone else cut over him. 

"Jeffrey! How lovely to see you!" A small old woman came tottering over, already looking tipsy. 

"Hey, Maria. How are you?" Jeff smiled easily, kissing her on the cheek. Andrew muttered something about finding Cassandra and left Ian to stand around and enjoy the look of mortification on Jeff's face as he was berated for not calling the family often enough. 

"Jeff, could you show me where the bathroom is?" Ian interjected, interrupting Maria's flow. 

"Yes." Jeff smiled gratefully at Ian. "We'll catch up later, Maria."

"Still want me to leave?" Ian asked once they were out of earshot. 

"Shut up." Jeff muttered. 

"Mickey!" Ian called, spotting him returning to the kitchen with an empty tray. 

He stopped and turned around to face Ian, exasperated. "What can I do for you?"

"This here is Jeff. If you see him without a drink, give him one. Make sure he always has one in his hand throughout the night." Ian winked at Mickey knowingly. 

"Uhh- That's not gonna happen." Mickey looked from Jeff to Ian in panic.

"I'll make it worth your while?" Ian asked hopefully.

"How're you gonna do that?" Mickey raised an eyebrow at Ian. 

"Ian, I don't need a drink to stomach my family." Jeff sighed. "Sorry, mate."

"Not a problem." Mickey muttered. He turned tail and fled the scene, going inside for more drinks. 

"Damn. He's hot. I wanted to keep him as close as possible." Ian sighed, watching him go again. 

"Just ask him out then." Jeff sighed, already exasperated with Ian's antics. 

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen." Ian snorted. "Tell me, are there any gay cousins of yours that I need to watch out for?"

"Mmmm not that I know of?" Jeff replied, looking around at the garden, now swarming with people. 

"Good. Come on, let's go hassle Mickey some more." Ian grabbed Jeff's arm and tugged him inside the house.

Inside, it was filled with the sounds of someone yelling. They followed the source and entered the lounge. 

"Cassie, sweetie, you're making a scene." 

"I don't fucking care, mom! Let them hear!" Cassandra screamed. 

Andrew was sitting on the couch looking sick and angry. There was an unknown young girl, in her twenties, looking just as angry as Cassandra standing in the background while Cassandra's mom was looking extremely embarrassed. 

"What's going on?" Jeff asked cautiously.

"Nothing. Get out." Andrew snapped.

"You can shut the fuck up." Cassie hissed at him, whirling to face Ian and Jeff. "Callie over there, thought she'd come by to surprise Andrew! He told her that he had the day off and was spending it with his family before he went on a business trip for a week. Callie thought she'd come and surprise Andrew and meet his family! Little does she know, her boyfriend of three months was actually getting fucking married today!"

"What the fuck, Andrew?" Ian said incredulously. 

"I said I'm fucking sorry!" He burst out. 

"Oh! I guess that makes it okay that you lied to both of us, huh?!" Callie growled, sending death glares at Andrew. 

"I can't believe you, Andrew. I can not fucking believe you! Jeff! Ian! Could you please go and tell everyone to go home because Andrew Bying is a lying, cheating, piece of shit!"

"Uh-" Ian faltered, shocked that she even remembered his name. 

"Definitely." Jeff nodded. He dragged Ian back out and flinched as more yelling ensued. 

"Why aren't you angry at Callie? She's the one who turned up and ruined your day." Cassie's mom asked stupidly. 

"What the fuck, mom?! Callie was lied to as well! She had no idea about me!" Cassie cried hysterically. 

"Jesus." Ian huffed as they stepped outside. "So, I'm gonna leave you to tell everyone while I take advantage of the food that's not going to be eaten." 

"What? Ian!" Jeff looked back at a smirking Ian and glared at him. 

Ian ignored him and went into the kitchen. Mickey was the only one in there, texting on his phone. "Shouldn't you be working?"

He jumped and looked over at Ian, relief replacing the fear of getting caught. "Fuck off, Gallagher."

"So, the event's cancelled." Ian said, leaning against the bench to watch Mickey continue to text on his phone furiously. 

"Hmm?" He said after a minute, looking up from his phone finally. 

"The mistress is here to ruin the brides day. Wedding is cancelled. And so is the marriage judging by the screams." Ian smirked. 

"Are you serious? Shit. What a waste of fucking time." He groaned, running his hand down his face in anguish. 

Ian couldn't think of any other reason to stay but he so desperately wanted to stay. There was something about Mickey. Ian spied the cake suddenly and a thought occurred to him. "Wanna steal some cake and eat it upstairs?"

"What? Don't be fucking stupid." Mickey stared at him incredulously. 

"Come onnnn." Ian whined, taking a step closer to him. "The bride and groom are hardly going to be feeding it to each other. This is the brides house, right? We'd be doing her a favour. Get it out of her sight. Spare her the pain of seeing the constant reminder of the lies she faced." Ian said dramatically, holding his hands out like he was preaching to the choir. 

"Eat the fucking cake. Get rid of it." Cassie snapped behind them. 

Ian spun around and broke into a nervous grin. "Cassie!"

"Eat the fucking cake. I'm going home." She sighed, grabbing a bottle of champagne from the bench and walking away. 

"You heard the woman, Mick." Ian turned back to face a bewildered Mickey. 

"This is the weirdest job I've ever fucking had." He sighed. 

Ian smiled. "Come on." 

He grabbed a knife from the bench and was about to make the first cut when Cassie stormed back in. "Hold it!" 

They both watched as she joined Ian's side and grabbed the little bride and groom sitting on top. She threw them to the ground and stomped on them with her heeled foot, getting the groom right in the face. She continued stomping until they were nothing but dust before grabbing the top tier of the cake with her hands. 

For a second Ian thought she was going to eat it but instead she threw it against the kitchen window, smirking as it went everywhere, including over Ian and Mickey. 

"Now it's all yours." She smiled at them and left, wiping her hands on her dress as she went. 

"Jesus." Mickey let out a breath. "I thought she was going to stab us."

"No shit." Ian laughed. "You still want some?" 

Mickey hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Oh you- you've got cake on you." 

"Where?" Ian paused in his cutting of the cake. 

"Just on your chin." Mickey said, pulling out two plates for them. 

Ian wiped underneath his chin, knowing fully well that he had missed it. "Did I get it?"

"No it's still there."

"Can you get it for me? Please?"

Mickey opened his mouth to reply but clamped it shut, nodding and stepping closer to Ian. He reached up and stroked his thumb slowly across Ian's chin, staring at him intently. He moved his hand away and stuck his thumb in his mouth, sucking off the icing. 

"S'good cake." He said.

Ian stared, mouth slightly agape, before jumping into action. He cut them two large pieces of cake and sat them on the plates. "Let's find somewhere to eat this where we won't get in trouble."

They rushed upstairs, giggling like teenagers, and picked the first bedroom they found. It was a very grand bedroom with expensive furniture and its own bathroom. They sat down on the bed and started eating. 

"So, how long you been in the catering business?" Ian asked around a mouthful of cake. 

"Just a year. Was kind of the only place that would take me." Mickey said, nodding as he ate. "What do you do?"

"I work at a cafe in the city centre. Fuck, this cake is so good." Ian almost moaned. 

"I think it's red velvet. I can't remember." Mickey agreed, his eyebrows going crazy. 

"Probably." Ian smiled. 

They ate in silence, occasionally catching each others eye and smiling. Ian felt like he was going insane. This guy was so attractive. All he was doing was eating cake and looking around the room and yet Ian found him so fucking cute and hot at the same time. He wanted to fuck him into the mattress beneath them. 

"Dad! Could you please just not right now?!" A voice yelled outside loudly. 

"That's the groom." Ian said in a panic. "Quick. Hide!"

They slid off the bed ungracefully and darted into the bathroom, shutting the door behind them just as the bedroom door opened. 

"Behind the shower curtain." Ian whispered, pulling it aside as quietly as possible. 

Mickey stepped into the bath and Ian followed, both of them clutching their cake tightly. It was a pretty small bath. They were forced to stand extremely close lest they slip over on the edges. Ian swallowed his last mouthful of cake and tried to clean out his mouth. 

"Do you think-"

"Andrew, she threw the fucking cake at the window. You can clean it up."

"No fucking way! The cleaners can do it."

"Nope. You cheated. You can clean it. I've told them not to. That's your puishment for wasting everyones time and money on some whore."

"She's not a whore, dad. I'll clean it up just please give me a minute to myself?"

Ian and Mickey grinned at each other as the bedroom door slammed and Andrew let out a big sigh. Ian was so close to Mickey. Just a couple of inches away. If he moved his head even the slightest he would be kissing Mickey. Ian's eyes darted down to Mickey's lips, spying a crumb just resting on his bottom lip. 

"You have a crumb on your lip." Ian whispered, trying to get rid of the dryness in his throat. 

Mickey's tongue slid out and along his lip, catching the crumb before it went back in his mouth. Ian couldn't take it any longer. He closed the distance and captured Mickey's lips with his own. Their plates clattered to the bottom of the bath as they wrapped their hands around each other. 

In the back of his head, Ian was distinctly aware that Andrew was probably coming to see what the noise was, but all Ian was aware of was the pressure of Mickey, his hands in Ian's hair, his tongue pushing into Ian's mouth and Mickey's body pulled flush against his. 

"What the fuck?!" 

Ian and Mickey jumped apart, looking at the furious Andrew sheepishly. Neither of them knew what to say, they were both just flapping their mouths wordlessly at Andrew. 

"Get the fuck out!" He spat at them. 

"Right! We should go." Ian nodded, grabbing Ian's hand to pull him out. 

They both burst out laughing as they ran downstairs, still full of disgruntled guests leaving. It wasn't until they were out the front door that Mickey finally let go of Ian's hand. 

"Jesus christ." Mickey gasped, bent over from the exertion of running while laughing. 

"I know! Did you see the look on his face?!" Ian laughed even harder, clutching at his sides desperately. 

"Fucking dick." Mickey nodded, straightening up. 

People were eyeing them up warily but Ian couldn't give a damn. "You wanna come back to my place?" 

Mickey raised an eyebrow at him and grinned. "Yeah. I do."

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think??


End file.
